Angel In The Road
by StarlightNinjaThief
Summary: Dean gets in an accident. Is it a fluke or is it real? Which angel is behind this.


_**AN: This ended up a little more funny than I intended but I hope it has the right amount of romance. This was an idea for what their closure should have been. Enjoy & review :).  
**_

* * *

Dean drove along the back roads of Montana. He had gotten Sam to the hotel and he was doing research. The oldest brother though said he was out on a food run but their dinner had gotten cold since then. And still he was driving. Sam sent a text a few minutes ago but Dean told him he needed a bit more time. His little brother had been oddly understanding. Dean shook his head, not worrying about it for the moment.

'_Dean_...' a voice whispered as if it was right next to his ear. He whipped his head around, Impala speeding up a bit as he tried to keep control. Had a ghost gotten in here? The Impala's protected.

'_Dean_..._stop the car_...' He knew that voice. Suddenly a figure flashed in a middle of the dark road and his headlights just barely made out red hair and a bright flash as he swerved to miss it.

"Damnit!" he cursed. But it was the only time his reflexes came slow and the treasured car hit a ditch, sending the hunter into the steering wheel...  
***~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn***  
Groggily Dean Winchester came to; his vision dancing and head pounding in time with the crackling radio. He instinctively reached to his belt for a gun as he groaned and sat up. A long gash on his head was bleeding but he was more worried about what made him crash his baby!

It was then that he felt the breeze and heard another whisper. Climbing out of the car after lifting the bent dashboard off of his legs, the oldest hunter whirled around. "Come on out, Casper. I have a nice meal of salt for ya!" he roared.

"_Dean, turn around_," the voice said again. So he spun; gun at ready. "_Wrong way_."

Spinning again he saw where the disembodied whisper came from. Suddenly from behind the back of the car, a figure turned the corner. In a second she was in front of him. Anna Milton standing in front of the hunter. Her former love; whom gave her a last night on earth. It was true that she'd fallen in love that night.

Dean was shocked and unable to say a thing. His mouth opening and closing.

"Wow, never thought I'd see you speechless," the ex angel said.

"It can't be. I saw you burn." His face turned into one she'd seen as he faced demons, shotgun leveling again. She had hurt him and his brother and parents but he knew it'd been somewhat inadvertent. Knew she'd been tortured like he was; if not worse. So he knew where the monotone-ness of her voice was coming from. But what the hell was this? A dream, hallucination, death?

"You going to shoot me with that thing?" Anna smirked and touched the barrel lightly. "Oh and this is just a dream. Sort of."

"Gate crashing again?" Dean asked finally relaxing.

"Not exactly." It was then the old Anna melted through and she bit her lip. That shy but interesting girl he found in the church's attic. She was a little timid but bold in her choice of words. Could flirt with him but still be this beautiful girl. For once, the great Dean Winchester couldn't think of words to describe this woman. Wow.

"So what's going on? Here to fulfil a fantasy?" he smirked.

She shoved his shoulder and laughed. "We're not here to have that conversation again. I have a question for you."

"Ok, what do you need?" he asked her seriously. Always one to protect.

"Question is rather what do you need." Anna stepped closer. "Do you need me?"

The question of itself stunned him a moment but he quickly recovered. "Ann — I" Dean watched as she lifted a small hand to his cheek. The touch something of familiarity and something he was just realizing he missed. And if he was honest with himself, let himself need someone, he would have to admit he missed his angel. He thinks he fell for her the same she did him. "Anna, I missed you so much, I thought you were dead — both times. I mean what he did to you..." he stopped there when she grimaced.

"I know but the point is that I'm here now, I came back for you."

"But how? Is it a demon or another trick from the nerd angels?"

"No," she answered, now leaning on the car door. "They - they did try to kill me but I fought and came back. See?" She patted her jacket and pants. "All human."

And as if he hadn't noticed before, she _did_ look beautiful in faded jeans, leather jacket and her bright red hair down; only a bit of it held in a clip. She had changed, hell he changed, but she was still his and he hers. It was a moment he was glad that, while he still had Ben in his life, he hadn't stayed at Lisa's.

"So now what? Are you just a dream?"

"Does this feel like only a dream, Dean?" Anna stood straight and leaned in to kiss him.

"What was that for?" Damn, he was asking a lot of questions tonight. What was wrong with him. 'Just go with it!' his mind screamed.

"For -"

But she was cut off with him saying "don't say last night on earth."

"Forever."

And with a quirk of an eyebrow Dean leaned down to kiss Anna.

Right before light surrounded them...  
***~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn***  
Dean awoke with a gasp and painfully bolted upward. He groaned as his muscles protested. Then his face fell as he looked to the road. His angel returning _was_ just a dream. A _freakin' DREAM_. He slammed his hand on the steering wheel.

"Sonuva -"

Dean was stopped though by a quiet whimper in the backseat of his precious Impala. There, curled underneath his jacket was a young woman with bright red hair and a face he thought he'd never see again. "Anna," he breathed in relief.

She _was_ back.

* * *

**THE END! ya'll like?**


End file.
